


Three's A Party

by Mojjochan



Series: Three's A Party/ If Three's A Party Then Two's A Crowd [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Costumes, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Switching, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojjochan/pseuds/Mojjochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kame and Ueda have caught Jin but what are they going to do to him?</p>
<p>NOTE!: Prologue to multi-chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's A Party

Jin gulped, he couldn't respond and he seemed to be glued to the sofa, his mind was too preoccupied with what was happening here and now. He watched as the two men advanced on him. Kame licked his lips, tossing his head a little. Ueda played with his right wristband as he walked slowly closer. Jin squirmed where he sat. Kame was wearing leather hot-pants and a short west. Ueda was wearing jeans and a tank top that hardly covered anything.

 

Kame placed one knee on the sofa first and leaned closer to trail his tongue along the older man's jawline, chuckling. Ueda joined him on Jin's other side, he leaned down to start nibbling on Jin's ear; sliding his tongue along it's form, humming deeply. Jin groaned as he squirmed between the two. Kame grinned, exchanging a glance with Ueda, he slipped his hand between Jin's thighs, making sure to brush against the man's groin along the way.

 

Jin moaned, and as he parted his lips to let it out Ueda slipped his tongue into the younger man's hot cavern. Jin gasped in surprise, but soon all was forgotten and he could no longer utter a single whole sentence, and his eyes slid shut. Ueda slid his hand on the inside of Jin's left thigh, teasing him. Kame leaned in to join the kiss, separating Ueda from Jin and the two engaged in a ferocious battle of tongues. Jin opened his eyes to watch as the two battled it out.

 

Finding his strength again, Jin lifted his arms so that he could trail his hands along both the outside of their thighs. Up over their asses. Up their backs and up to their faces where he smoothed away the hair blocking his view away.

 

As Jin's hands traveled over Kame's body, he shuddered, letting Ueda win. Kame gave in and let the older man dominate the kiss. He wriggled his hips as the hot-pants got tighter due to his throbbing erection. He groaned before let a free hand move to Ueda's chest where he pressed his thumb over the older man's nipple. Ueda yelped, shuddering violently. Kame grinned evilly and started pulling Ueda's clothes off; Jin assisted him, and soon Ueda was completely stripped, except for his underwear. Jin marveled at the hipsters the older man was wearing, and gulped loudly.

 

Kame leaned across Jin to push Ueda down so that he was lying on the sofa, he also pushed Jin in front of him; leaning against Jin's back Kame put most of his wight on him, reaching out to slide a finger from Ueda's bellybutton and to the rim of the hipsters. He then whispered into Jin's ear “we're well prepared~” he purred like a cat and slid his finger down over the bulge in Ueda's underwear, making the oldest man heave for air. Kame then started to undress Jin; unbuttoning his shirt and the front of his jeans from behind.

 

Ueda squirmed impatiently, and moaned unhappily longing for someone to touch him. Hesitantly Jin reached out and brushed over one of the older man's erect nipples. Ueda moaned sweetly and Jin felt his erection throb and grow harder. He tweaked the nipple again and watched as Ueda shuddered, elevating his body so that he could get closer to the touch. Jin gulped. Suddenly Kame's hands were wrapped around him, and the younger man was kissing from his ear and down his neck. Jin felt his mind go hazy as Kame's hands went to his chest and pinched both nipples hard, making Jin yelp. Kame chuckled and leeched onto his neck.

 

“Stop it, Kazu~” Jin moaned and threw his head back. Kame's hand slid down to palm the older man's erection saying with a husky tone “it's been awhile since you called me that~”. Jin gave in with a high pitched moan halfway between a sigh and a yelp that sent a streak of heat right down to the other two's already throbbing cocks.

 

Ueda could no longer bear it so he sat halfway up and grabbed the front of Jin's boxers, pulling it down and grabbing his cock firmly; Jin gave a gasp of surprise but lost his strength as Ueda stroked the shaft and rubbed his thumb over the head playfully. Jin shuddered and leaned over Ueda who chuckled happily, grinning at Kame.

 

Kame was the one who playfully pulled Ueda's hipsters off. Ueda then elevated his hips and Kame leaned closer to Jin, who was still leaning over Ueda, to hiss into his ear “see-” as he spread the eldest man's butt cheeks “already prepared, and look” he said and pulled at a heart shaped handle, which he took a hold of and pulled out to the first bead. Ueda yelped as the beads were being pulled out, he twisted and turned underneath Jin; who groaned as Ueda's sexy moans was all that filled his ears.

 

Kame yanked the analbeads from Ueda and hurriedly put them on the table. He bent down and reached under the sofa, when he came back up again he was holding a tube with lubricant. Jin was huffing, his arms shaking. Kame squeezed some lube on his hand and reached around Jin to wrap it around the older man's cock, making him jump and moan. Jin heard Kame's low chuckle “Kazu~” he said in a half-choked voice as Kame rested his other hand on Jin's hip, leading him towards Ueda, “here we go~” he said to no-one in particular.

 

Ueda and Jin moaned as Jin's cock was pushed against the oldest man's opening. Jin shuddered as he sank into the whimpering Ueda; heat surrounding him, the walls clenching and releasing around his hard member. He shuddered again as he came to a stop. Ueda stretched his arms to wrap them around the younger man's neck; pulling him close, and locking their lips together in a kiss.

 

Jin started to move, and with every thrust Ueda let slip the sweetest of moans. Jin groaned and started moving his hips faster, the heat surrounding him was so new and different from what he was familiar with. It was so tight he thought he might go insane. He heaved for air as Ueda started bucking his hips to match Jin's thrusts.

 

While the two older men were preoccupied with each other, they had completely forgotten Kame was there. Slightly peeved at being forgotten, Kame's wicked mind went to work, and it didn't take long before he had a cunning grin smacked across his face. He leaned in close again and started kissing his way up Jin's spine as his had fumbled with Ueda's sack. Both men groaned impatiently. “That's what you get for forgetting that I was here” Kame hissed passionately, and with his tongue he trailed the arch of Jin's neck at the same time as he grabbed the base of Ueda's manhood.

 

“Kazu~” Jin moaned “ah!” he quivered, Kame smiled and grabbed the lube again. “I'll teach you something good, Jin~” he purred and squeezed a lot of lube on his fingers. Jin gasped as the fingers circled his entrance “Kazu, you're not gonna-” but his sentence was cut short when Kame poked the tip of his finger into Jin, who yelped loudly.

 

Kame leaned close to the older man's ear again, “it's alright, Jin~ Just relax, I'll make you feel good” Jin groand. Ueda could feel the man throb inside him “Kame, don't disturb him now~!” the oldest man whined as he sat up on his elbows. Kame grinned at him from over Jin's shoulder and said teasingly “but it's not fair keeping him all to yourself...” before he bit down hard on Jin's shoulder, making him shuddered violently and gasped for air.

 

Jin had stopped thrusting into Ueda, his body shivering as Kame stretched him out. Kame had managed to get two fingers in, and was twisting and scissoring inside him. Jin's mind was going completely dull, his only focus being the fingers moving in and out of him. “AHN!” Jin arched his back slightly, throwing his head back and groaned as Kame thrust in to the knuckle, finding that spot inside him. He heard Kame chuckle evilly and say “found it~” he then kept hitting the spot mercilessly.

 

“Kame!” Ueda yelled and tried to sit up so that he could push the youngest away, but at that moment Kame thrust in hard and Jin, unable to restrain himself started thrusting hurriedly into Ueda, he panted hard and was out of control. Ueda wrapped his arms around Jin's shoulders “Jin. Jin- ahn~a! Jin, please. Kame sto-p!” Jin groaned as Ueda released one sweet moan after another. The heat coming to an all time high, their bodies working towards that much needed release.

 

“Oh, no. Not yet you two-” Kame said to deaf ears as he watched the two older men hump like rabbits. He grabbed the lube again, but his time coated himself in the substance. He adjusted his position, the other two others unaware of what was happening; Kame grabbed Jin's hips and with one hard thrust, pushed into the heat. “AAAHNN~!!” Jin's wail filled the room, drowning Ueda's sobs and feeble whimpers. “Fuck” Kame hissed as Jin clamped down on him. Normally he was nice to the people he screwed, but Jin was to damn hot and way too fuckable to resist; he immediately started to pound into Jin, every thrust making the older man wail like never before.

 

Kame's violent thrusts traveled through Jin to Ueda, who was writhing in pleasure. He grabbed a fist full of Jin's hair, and his other fingers were digging into the younger man's sweat drenched skin. “AH! AHN! AHHAHA!!!” was all that escaped him. He found Jin's lips and the two kissed violently. Their tongues engaged in battle, and their bodies raging out of control. Heat rose and spread throughout their entire bodies; to the very tips of their fingers and shaking their very core. The only thing audible to the two was panting, moaning and their own blood rushing and thundering in their ears like the core-shaking bass at a night club.

 

Desperately Ueda grasped his own cock, and started pumping; pumping for dear life. His entire body was hot and his senses were peaked yet completely numbed. Breathing was painful: the air rasping in his throat, and the tears in his eyes made him blind. He was a blabbering idiot who was way too close to release, if Kame stopped Jin now, Ueda was going to kill him.

 

With a loud groan that filled the room, Jin rode out his orgasm inside Ueda. When the craze had faded a little, Jin held himself elevated above Ueda, his chest heaving and his body shaking. Ueda sat up on his elbows and kissed Jin again; this time sweetly, nipping lightly at the corner of the younger man's mouth. He then placed both, shaky arms on Jin's chest and proceeded to push him up. He felt as Jin slid out of him, making him groan and his body twitch. Jin put his left hand on the top of the backrest to push himself up so that Ueda could slip out from underneath him. He watched as the naked Ueda walked over to the chair where he sat down, grabbed some tissues and... Kame grabbed a fistful of Jin's hair “don't think that this is over yet, JinJin~” he purred.

 

Kame grabbed a fistful of Jin's hair “don't think that this is over yet, JinJin~” he purred. Jin tried to turn around to look at him, but Kame's grip was too strong. With one swift motion Kame's hand had found Jin's cock. He stroked it a few times, Jin shuddered feebly. “Kazu~ don't. I. Can't.” he huffed and he collapsed forward. “Tatchan” Kame said holding out his hand to Ueda; who looked at him before he got out of the chair and Jin heard the sound of tissue being pulled out of a box. Ueda handed Kame the tissues before returning to the chair. “Dang” he said under his breath as more semen came dripping out, he grabbed some more tissues and wiped himself.

 

At the sight Kame chuckled and said “you really filled Tatchan up good, didn't you, JinJin?” Jin couldn't respond and only groaned, burying his face in the sofa cushion. Jin could smell Ueda's scent and he as he breathed in slowly his mind was filled with the images of Ueda writhing in pleasure underneath him. And as Kame used the tissues to wipe his cock clean, the images plus the friction made his member hard again “Oh, it's alive. It's alive” Kame teased “It's good to be young, ne~?” he laughed some more.

 

Ueda took in the scene in front of him. Seeing Jin bent over with his ass sticking up in the air, and it struck him that Kame had never left Jin. He watched as Kame leaned over Jin and teasingly pumped the hard member in his hand. Jin groaned into the sofa, his hands being clenched into fists and then released again. He wondered if Jin had ever been submitted to such treatment before, probably not. He'd never seen Kame in such a overjoyed state either. He sat back to watch as things developed on it's own; no point in making any plans or interfere until he knew what Kame was planing to do.

 

Kame leaned even closer, now Jin could feel the younger man's breath tickle his skin. He shuddered as Kame's lips left butterfly kisses all over his upper back. He tried to get away from Kame but the younger man wrapped his arm around Jin's waist. Slowly he thrust in once, Jin moaned. He sucked on Jin's neck as he started thrusting in at a slow pace, biding his time. He wanted to hear the high pitched squeals, and see the man writhing in pleasure all composure lost by his hand.

 

“Ah~ Kazu. N~ ah. ha.ha.ha~n” Jin moaned as his entire body was rocked by Kames thrusts. Kame placed his hand under Jin's chin and lifted it so that they could kiss. Jin parted his lips automatically and Kame slipped his tongue into the wet, hot cavern. Jin moaned and gasped for air as Kame's tongue explored his mouth. Kame's hand slipped up over the older man's heaving chest to locate his nipples. He took one perked nipple between his middle and index finger and pinched and screwed it, new moans of pleasure forced the older man to break the kiss.

 

Jin shuddered, leaning to the side for support from the sofa's backrest. Kame sniggered and stroked his thumb over the cock head “damn, you're so wet, Jin~” he said in a husky voice. Jin groaned and as Kame rubbed his finger over the cocks head again and thrust in hard, aiming for that sweet spot inside Jin, he finally got that high pitched squeal he'd been wanting to hear. The note was a clear and high one that filled the room and almost echoed off the walls. Jin who'd momentarily risen to all fours slumped back down again as the shock wave of pleasure left him.

 

Kame sniggered again, and as the impatient Jin started to buck his own hips Kame couldn't help but groan loudly to as Jin clamped down on him. Noticing this Jin twisted his hips like only he could, and suddenly Kame was bending over him his body shaking. “Damn!” he hissed and releasing Jin's cock he leaned forward and grabbed Jin's arms; he pulled them back and pinned them down as he started thrusting wildly into Jin. With every thrust Jin wailed louder “Kazu let me~ let me~AHAHAN~AH. HAH! Kazu, LET ME- MY HANDS- PLEASE!!” he begged and wailed. Kame didn't respond, he only opened his eyes to catch a glimpse of Jin's face; tears in his eyes and a streak of saliva running from the corner of his mouth as he wailed. Kame could have cum just from the sight. But he held back somehow.

 

Hurriedly he pulled Jin up so that they both were on their knees; Kame thrusting violently still into Jin who was shaking madly. Heat was soaring through his body, he felt as if they had melted together, and that he was melting completely: he was so hot. All his nerves were on high alert, and every time even one strand of Kame's hair gently swept across his skin he shivered. Trying to hold back his voice he breathed through clenched teeth.

 

Kame groaned behind him, “damn it!” he said in a low voice and pushed Jin down again and pulled out, before he grabbed one arm and yanked it so that Jin was on his back, facing Kame. Jin was mesmerizer by the sight of a sexy Kame panting, his skin shimmering from the sweat. Jin groaned as Kame lifted his hips so that he could enter him again. As he sank in he huffed a lot, Jin wrapped his arms around the other man, “relax~” Kame whispered sweetly into Jin's ear. Hot breath tickled his skin and he felt Kame inside him. “Kazu~” he whined and dug his fingers into the younger man's back.

 

Kame started thrusting into the heat, Jin moaned with every thrust, digging his fingers further into the skin making Kame hiss with pain “Ah. Hah. Jin~” he started thrusting faster, the heat clenching and releasing around him. The world disappeared in huffing and heated breath, their bodies melting together as one. “Ahn~ ah.ah.hah. ah~N! Ka-zu~” Jin leaned his head back, his lower back elevated as he started bucking slightly. Suddenly Kame pulled Jin's legs up, good thing dancing had made them all flexible. He pushed Jin's legs further towards his chest, leaning in to kiss him lightly, biting Jin's lower lip. “Ahn~” Jin groaned softly and took hold behind his own knees to hold his legs back. Kame grinned and kissed him again.

 

Jin didn't want Kame to stop kissing him, he whimpered and parted his lips; with a cunning grin Kame leaned in and kissed him deeply, again sticking his tongue into the older man's mouth. Kame varied his pace, he also tried to almost pull all the way out and thrust hard back in, the result being many sweet notes coming form the man writhing underneath him. Jin was panting, his mind in a daze his body shivering and hot. Kame sniggered, he glanced over to look at Ueda who was also panting, his eyes dazed staring at them. His chest heaving, rubbing his thighs together.

 

Ueda was enraptured by the two gorgeous men, his heart was racing and blood thundered in his ears. His body felt hot and he groaned under his breath. His cock was throbbing painfully, he was itching for release and he wanted to touch himself. His face felt hot and flushed, his chest heaving as he breathed heavily. He heard a low chuckle and looked up to see Kame looking at him. The man' sexy eyes were piercing his very soul, and after sexily shaking his hair out of his face he grinned and called out “Tatchan~” his husky voice made Ueda shudder and he looked down an instant to break the piercing stare, he saw that his cock was leaking. “come here” Kame said in his most seductive voice, it shook Ueda to his core and he groaned loudly. He got up form the chair, some of his pre-cum dripped to the floor as he walked unsteadily towards the sofa.

 

Ueda stopped in front of the sofa looking down at the other two. Kame looked up at him, a wicked smile spread across his face as he raised his arm and wrapped his hand around Ueda's leaking manhood. Ueda gasped as the warm fingers closed around his member. He wanted to buck his hips, but Kame had other plans. He pumped the shaft a few times and kissed the tip teasingly, the whole time Ueda fought with himself so that his knees wouldn't give way “ah. Hah. N~Kame~” he shivered. Ueda threw his head back, letting the sense of being touched take over. He moaned, biting his lower lip.

 

Suddenly Kame stopped and ueda heard Jin moan unhappily. When he opened his eyes he saw that Kame had lifted Jin onto his lap and was using the strength in his legs to gently thrust into the older man who wailed louder and louder. “Tatchan~ come here” Kame whispered and grabbed Ueda's wrist and lead him to sit down behind Jin. Ueda crawled closer, he sat up on his knees and reached around Jin; he then pressed his lips against the younger man's neck, his breath tickling lightly. Jin groaned as he felt Ueda press up against him from behind: the hard member rubbing against his lower back.

 

Kame chuckled, hoisted Jin up and leaned backwards, exposing everything nicely so that Ueda's breath caught in his chest at the sight. He leaned down, he grabbed Jin's ass cheeks and spread them more so he could see better, Jin moaned loudly as Ueda's breath now tickled his sensitive hole. Ueda chuckled and stuck his tongue out to gently teas Jin's entrance: the younger man groaned in surprise. Ueda pulled his hair out of his face before he slid his tongue down from Jin's hole and down to the hilt of Kame's cock, he heard the youngest suppress a moan.

 

Jin was growing impatient and he groaned into Kame's chest “Kazu, Tatchan~ someone~ han~ ng~a!” the other two exchanged a knowing look, and slowly Kame started to thrust again. Ueda reached for the lube, he coated himself before he poured some on Jin; who was so far gone that he didn't notice. Ueda also poured some on some fingers, which he pressed against Jin's opening, making Jin cry out; it didn't take long to stretch the man some more and soon Ueda leaned over the man, his cock pressed against the hole. Gently and carefully he pressed inside. It was unlike he'd ever felt before. The tightness was unbelievable, and feeling Kame's cock twitching beside his, and hearing Jin's frantic breathing and cries. Both Kame and Ueda groan happily as Jin wriggled his hips.

 

As Ueda slowly pressed his way in, Jin cried and wailed loudly “no~ it-it hurts. AH! HAH~Ng~no.” but neither Ueda nor Kame payed any mind to his complaints. Kame hissed as Ueda's cock rubbed up against his and the space became tighter. All men came to a standstill, they shuddered and groaned. Unable to wait anymore Kame started slowly thrusting in, both of the older men groaned. Quickly Ueda joined him and soon both Kame and Ueda were thrusting into Jin at an even pace. Jin whimpered “Ka-zu~ Ta~Tachan~han,AAH~NG!!” his voice was becoming high pitched and raspy. He couldn't utter a single understandable word.

 

Ueda felt heat spread form his core, he grimaced as Jin clamped down around him and Kame. Kame shuddered and groaned through gritted teeth. “Holy sh-ahn!” Kame moaned and dug his fingers into Jin's back. He opened his eyes and looked past Jin's shoulder at the eldest man's face, he reached out and slid his finger along his jawline “ugh-ah.hah. Ka~AH”, Jin clamped down hard and strained his back. Kame slid his fingers down to tweak Ueda's nipple, Ueda's wails sent shivers through both Kame and Jin.

 

Kame and Ueda started thrusting into Jin in turn, never letting him relax. They kept hammering into him, trying to hit that sweet spot inside him. Jin's eyes were wide open and unfocused as pleasure rocked up his spine in with every thrust delivered by the two. He'd long since forgotten what was going on, his body only focused on one thing: release. Heat building with in all three men's bodies, the world seemed so far away. Heat increasing, spreading throughout their bodies like electricity, dancing across their skin. Minds going completely blank as everything became too much; their breathing ragged, desperate and painful in their throats as they all groaned loudly. The shock wave-orgasm rocked their bodies as one. Jin soiled Kame's chest as he and Ueda filled Jin up with their semen. Jin collapsed forward, he had no energy left. His body shivering on top of Kame's; who's chest was heaving like he'd run a marathon. Ueda leaning onto Jin's back. All three huffed and shuddered as the orgasm left them.

 

Kame heaved a satisfied sigh “damn, that was hot!” he exclaimed and stroked Jin's face. Jin was so tiered that he was about to nod off. Ueda was the first one to get up, he pulled out of Jin, who groaned and shivered, leaving a trail of semen to trickle down the inside of Jin's thigh. Kame quickly followed, but he relaxed against the armrest. Ueda walked over to the box of tissues and grabbed the whole thing before heading back towards the other two. Kame was lovingly stroking Jin's hair; the older man had nuzzled against Kame's neck and was breathing peacefully half-way to dreamland already. Ueda sat down on one knee next to them, he leaned in close, his chin on Kame's chest and breathed heavily, tickling Kame's skin. Ueda glanced at the youngest man, but Kame only had eyes for Jin. He sighed in defeat, no way could he defeat Jin. He sighed and got up in a hurry, he grinned to himself as he thought of all the nasty things he could do with the remaining members of his own group, and those of other groups. He chuckled evilly and decided to leave the two alone. He quickly grabbed his clothes; pulling his jeans back on, heading for the showers: he was sure Koki was there, at the thought a wicked grin spread across his face, and he skipped down the hallway.

 

Kame looked lovingly down at the older man snoozing on his chest “Ne, Jin~” the older man groaned “lemme sleep~” he nuzzled some more and Kame's heart gave a slight throb. “Jin, you know~” he hesitated, Jin opened his eyes and looked up to see Kame's flushed and uncertain face “well spit it out man, after this there really isn't much to be ashamed of saying” Jin said pointedly. Kame laughed when he realized that he was right “ok. I love you. I have for a long time” he said happily, Jin stared at him wide eyed before he blushed scarlet and jumped up to kiss the youngest. “hey- I thought you were tiered!” Kame said laughing “never too tiered to love” Jin said against Kame's neck, he kissed it several times before getting up and kissing Kame's lips. So it had turned out as a good plan after all. Kame thought to himself as he wrapped his arms around Jin, who clumsily tried to do the same, but soon gave up. Kame twisted his fingers into Jin's hair and sighed again, happily as he relaxed and felt the older man's heat on his skin, and the weight of his body on his.


End file.
